Recuerdos
by Racg22
Summary: Tras la batalla algo queda y algo se va. Y los que se quedan deben ayudarse a superar a los que se van.


Nuevo fanfic; nueva historia. Espero que os guste. Un abrazo. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

_**Recuerdos.**_

-Deberíamos decirles a todos que fueran yéndose a dormir.- Decía Minerva McGonnagall a sus colegas y a algunos estudiantes que se habían prestado a ayudar.- Podemos conjurar más camas en el Gran Salón, para que no haya afluencia masiva en el tráfico de aparición. Eso sólo retrasaría las cosas.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Asintió la profesora Sprout.- Por supuesto la gente que quiera irse puede marcharse, pero creo que Madame Pomfrey, aquí presente recomendaría reposo a todos.- La enfermera asintió.

Hermione Granger asistía a este intercambio de ideas sin prestar demasiada atención. Lo único que quería era que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer para mantenerse distraída. Para no pensar en Remus, en Tonks, en Ojoloco, en Fred, en Kingsley, en los Weasley, Ron, Harry…De pronto Hermione sintió un gran peso que le doblaba las rodillas y reconoció la gran mano de Hagrid en su hombro.

-También tú deberías irte a descansar.- Le dijo el semigigante con una sonrisa amable y bonachona.- Hermione sonrió ligeramente mientras negaba.

-No. Quiero ayudar.

-Ya has ayudado suficiente por unos 110 ó 115 años.- Replicó la voz de la profesora McGonnagall a su espalda.- Necesitas descansar. Vete a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, por lo menos. Intenta relajarte.- Hermione suspiró, derrotada.- La contraseña es "lucha".- Hermione asintió. No quería quedarse sola, sin nada que hacer. Sabía que no iba a poder dormir por mucho que lo necesitara. No era por falta de sueño, sino por exceso de adrenalina. Ni acabando con las existencias de Whisky de Fuego conseguiría relajarse, eso lo tenía muy claro. Y si encima se quedaba sola, todo volvería a su mente. Por supuesto que volvería lo bueno: habían derrotado a Voldemort. Por fin. Pero aún así no lo asimilaba. No parecía que fuera así. Y en ese preciso instante en el que pensaba en la imposibilidad de la muerte de aquel monstruo, le venían a la cabeza la realidad del sufrimiento, el miedo, la lucha, el dolor y las muertes de Fred, Tonks, Remus, lo que sintió al creer que Harry estaba muerto…

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como intentando borrar esos pensamientos. Y es que hoy no podía razonar. Necesitaba dormir y no podía. Suspiró y llegó a la altura del retrato de la Señora Gorda. Le dio la contraseña y entró a la Sala Común. Notó que estaba algo dañada, pero no lo suficiente como para que no se pudiera estar allí. No se fijó en un pelirrojo sentado frente a la chimenea.

-Veo que no soy el único al que le han mandado a dormir.- Dijo Ron Weasley con una voz extraña, a medio camino entre la hilaridad y el llanto. Hermione se giró, asustada, y le vio. Su mirada se relajó al instante.- Siento haberte asustado.- Dijo él leyendo su expresión y volviendo a mirar hacia la chimenea.

-No, Ron, no es eso.- Él la volvió a mirar esperando que continuara.- No esperaba encontrarte en el Castillo. Pensé que habrías vuelto a la Madriguera para…- Hermione iba a decir "para enterrar a Fred" pero se calló y miró al suelo. Ron le dirigió una sonrisa triste mientras sus ojos se aguaban. Se los secó inmediatamente.

-No hablemos de eso ahora.- Repuso Ron. Se removió dejando un hueco a su izquierda que le indicó a la castaña.- Ven.- La chica se acercó y se sentó a su lado mientras el pequeño de los Weasley le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo así, sin decir nada, sin pensar en nada en concreto. Tiempo después se giraron a la vez, se dieron un corto beso, se recostaron en el suelo y se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente, Hermione se despertó por un rayo de sol que le impactaba de lleno en la cara. La joven gruñó y se abrazó a Ron. Pero había un problema…Ron no era tan blandito. Ni estaba hecho de plumas. Hermione abrió los ojos y descubrió que no se encontraba en la Sala Común, sino en el dormitorio de los chicos. Giró sobre sí misma y pudo ver a Ron sobre unas mantas, dormitando. Sonrió. Supuso que Ron habría despertado y la habría llevado hasta allí. Sin embargo el pobre llevaba todo el rato durmiendo en el suelo.

-Le insistí en que se tumbara en la cama de Neville, que estaba ayudando, pero se negó.- Dijo en un susurro su amigo Harry saliendo del baño. Tenía un aspecto enfermizo y demacrado. Con cortes y heridas. Y una zona roja en la parte derecha de la cara.- Dijo que quería dormir a tu lado.- Hermione solo sonrió y se quedó un rato mirando al pelirrojo en silencio.

-Harry.- Dijo Hermione. Éste se dio la vuelta para escucharla.- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?- Harry la miró interrogante.- La tienes roja.- Harry hizo una mueca de comprensión y sonrió ligeramente.

-Ginny.- Dijo él simplemente.- No estaba muy contenta por…¿cómo dijo? ¡Ah! Sí. "Mi maravilloso juego de hagamos creer a todo el mundo, incluida tu novia, que has muerto."- Hermione sonrió- Os dejo, me voy a recuperar el cuerpo del profesor Snape. Se merece estar al lado de Dumbledore.- Dijo Harry en tono serio.- Cuídale.- Agregó señalando a Ron. La joven asintió mientras el chico salía de la habitación.

- Este Harry siempre entrometiéndose.- Dijo una voz pastosa desde su izquierda.- Hermione se giró y le acarició la mejilla sin decirle nada.- Hermione, ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Sin Fred?- Le preguntó el pelirrojo.

Ron parecía un niño buscando una respuesta simple a una pregunta complicada. Tenía los ojos vidriosos al pensar en su hermano y Hermione no pudo evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a asomar también en su rostro.

-No lo sé, Ron.- Repuso ella. Ron se incorporó ligeramente mientras las lágrimas resbalaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas.- Después de un tiempo todo se calmará. Casi todo se arreglará.- Ron asintió y la abrazó ligeramente.- El suelo está frío. Puedes ponerte enfermo. Ven. Sube.- Dijo Hermione tras romper el abrazo.

-¿Estás segura? –Preguntó Ron, indeciso. Si Fred lo hubiese visto le habría gastado cinco millones de bromas antes de dejarle en paz. Hermione simplemente hizo espacio y el pelirrojo se acurrucó entre las sábanas. No quería dar ningún paso en falso y perder lo que le había costado tanto tiempo conseguir. Hermione notaba sus dudas y, como para infundirle ánimo y fuerza, colocó el brazo de él por encima de sus hombros.

-Ayer no te lo pregunté.- Dijo tras un tiempo de silencio Hermione.- ¿Cómo está tu familia?- Ron suspiró.

- Mal. Ginny va de un lado para otro ayudando a todo el mundo para mantenerse ocupada. Sé que Harry quería hablar con ella. Me lo ha dicho cuando tú estabas dormida.- Hermione asintió para que continuara.- George, bueno, se puede decir que no está. Ayer no quería dormir, no quiso comer, no se quiso separar de… de él. De Fred.- Ron lloró aún más si cabe cuando pronunció el nombre de su hermano. Hermione le limpió las mejillas.- Gracias.- Dijo él dándole un beso en el pelo.- Yo, bueno, he estado mejor. Percy no se aparta de mamá y está todo el rato llorando y diciendo que es culpa suya, que no estuvo atento y que no se merece el perdón de nadie, en fin…no es agradable, ni cierto.- Hermione suspiró. Todo había acabado y tenía la sensación de estar empezando de nuevo.- Bill y Charlie también están mal, pero se han puesto de acuerdo para organizarnos. Son los que parecen estar sobrellevándolo junto con papá; que está destrozado. Para la que no tengo palabras es para mamá. Cuando acabó todo me abrazó, me besó, me obligó a comer algo y me mandó a la cama. Después vi que se sentaba al lado de George, le cogía la mano y se sentaron juntos al lado de Fred, sin hablar. No lloraba, pero tenía los ojos rojos.

-Siente tanto dolor que no tiene más lágrimas con las que expresarlo.- Le replicó Hermione. Levantó la vista y le miró.- Lo siento tanto, Ron.- Éste la abrazó fuertemente.

-Lo sé. No es culpa tuya. No es culpa de nadie. Recuérdame que se lo comente a Percy un día de estos.

Estuvieron tras esto mucho tiempo callados, tanto que empezaron a tener sueño y se fueron quedando dormidos.

-¡Ron! ¡Ron!- Decía una voz insistentemente. El pelirrojo se removió buscando una mejor postura pero no la encontró. Reticente a abrir los ojos refunfuñó algo parecido a un " ¡¿Qué!?" –Ron, soy Bill. Nos vamos, hermano, venga.- Ron abrió los ojos y buscó a tientas a Hermione, pero no la encontró. Asustado, se giró y buscó por la habitación, sin encontrarla.- Vamos. Abajo nos esperan todos.- Repitió Bill, extrañado con su comportamiento.- ¿Estás bien? Pareces angustiado.

-¿Y Hermione?- Preguntó Ron con notable miedo en la voz.- ¿Dónde está?- Bill sonrió ligeramente, como pensando si tenía permitido reír tan pronto.

-Tranquilo. Ella y Harry ya nos esperan abajo. Tienes 10 minutos para salir de aquí.- Agregó Bill poniéndose serio. Ron asintió y saltó de la cama.

Siente minutos más tarde, los Weasley al completo mas Harry y Hermione se encontraban de nuevo en la Madriguera.

Harry miraba hacia aquella casa, "su" casa, con nostalgia. Y pensó que hoy no le parecía tan destartalada y bulliciosa como aquel día había seis años, tras aquel viaje en el viejo Ford Anglia volador del Señor Weasley. Hoy sólo le parecía ruinosa y triste. No por la casa en sí, sino por la familia. Un par de lágrimas se deslizaban tras sus gafas. Rápidamente se secó los ojos. Si tan sólo se hubiese entregado un poquito antes…

-No es tu culpa, Harry.- Le dijo la voz de Hermione desde algún punto muy, muy lejano de donde él se encontraba.

-Siempre fuiste la bruja más inteligente de nuestro curso.- Respondió Harry sonriendo tristemente.- ¿Cómo sabías lo que estaba pensando?- Ahora la chica se rió.

- Porque yo también lo pienso, porque Ron también lo piensa, y Ginny, y George, y Percy, y Bill, y Fleur, y Charlie, y los Señores Weasley. Todos pensamos que fue nuestra culpa. Realmente la culpa sólo la tiene una persona y has sido tú el que te has asegurado de que Teddy no tenga que pasar por lo que nosotros hemos pasado.- Los pensamientos de Harry volaron hacia su ahijado. Al que aún no había conocido. Suspiró. Su vida había empezado como había empezado la del propio Harry; marcado por la guerra, huérfano. Pero sería distinto, totalmente distinto. No por la falta de cicatriz, sino por el cariño. El cariño que no tuvo al año y medio, cuando hablaba casi correctamente. Cuando se le cayó su primer diente de leche; o su primer día de colegio. Todo aquello que Harry no tuvo, Teddy lo tendría. Como que se llamaba Harry James Potter que lo tendría. Miró a la castaña y le sonrió mientras echó su brazo por su cuello y la abrazó.

- Gracias.- Cuando se dio cuenta vio que los Weasley se habían disgregado. Vio a Ron en la lejanía. Sentado, solo. Intentando no pensar.- ¿Cómo vais?- Preguntó Harry con media sonrisilla bromista. Hermione le dio un golpe juguetón.

- Es complejo.- Dijo ella.- Aunque creo que vamos mejorando.- Harry la miró dubitativo.

-¿Crees…crees que es un buen momento para hablar con él?- Hermione asintió.

-Necesita a su amigo.- Sin más Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a hablar con Ginny. Ella era la siguiente en la lista del moreno.

Se acercó a Ron y, sin esperar a invitación o siquiera a que notara su presencia, se sentó a su lado. Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que Ron lo rompió sin mirarlo.

-¡La que hemos montado! ¿Eh, Harry?- Harry sonrió ligeramente, igual que Ron.- Parece que no hayamos hablado en años. Es una sensación muy extraña.

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó Harry mirando como los ojos le brillaban ligeramente a su amigo. Ron se encogió de hombros.

- He estado mejor.- Un nuevo silencio cayó como una losa infranqueable entre los dos amigos. Harry no podía encontrar las palabras para consolar a su amigo, y simplemente se quedó pensando en lo que pasó él cuando Sirius murió. De pronto, Ron volvió a hablar. Parecía que tuviera un catarro.- ¿Cómo te sobrepones a esto, Harry? ¿Cómo se supera?- Harry le dirigió de nuevo la mirada mientras el pequeño de los Weasley miraba al infinito.

-No se supera, Ron.- Su amigo le miró derrotado.- Fred siempre va a estar contigo animándote, gastándote bromas sobre tu relación con Hermione. Ahora le tienes tan presente que sólo su nombre puede hacerte llorar como un bebé. Dentro de un tiempo te empezarás a reír con las bromas que hacía y todo será, no menos doloroso, pero sí algo más llevadero.- Ron se secó las lágrimas mientras Harry trataba infructuosamente de retener las suyas.

-Gracias, Harry. Nunca te lo he dicho.- Añadió Ron.- Pero me alegro mucho de haberme sentado en aquel compartimento del tren contigo. Si no, quién sabe si nos habríamos siquiera dirigido la palabra. Y yo no sé que hubiera hecho sin…- Su voz se quebró pero sus ojos giraron hacia donde se encontraban hablando Ginny y Hermione.

-Hermione.- Terminó Harry por él. SU mirada se fijó en Ginny. Su cabellera rojiza despeinada, ojeras, y marcas de lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Y le parecía aún así que era la chica más fuerte que jamás había conocido. Y la más guapa…

-Deberías hablar con ella.- Le dijo Ron observándole.- Según me ha comentado Bill, desde que nos fuimos en agosto ha estado muy callada.-Harry le miró atónito. Ron le había hecho jurar que no se acercaría a su hermana tras el incidente de su cumpleaños.- Ahora la situación es distinta, Harry.- Dijo Ron leyendo el pensamiento de su amigo.- Además, sé que eres la persona indicada y que jamás le harías daño.- Harry le miró agradecido.- Ahora, si se lo haces.- Agregó Ron en un tono amenazante.- Te juro que habrías deseado con todas tus fuerzas haber muerto.- Harry sonrió a la vez que Ron. Éste le dio un golpe afectivo en el hombro.- Ve con ella. Prepárate para una más gorda que el golpe de esta mañana por fingir tu muerte. No creo que te lo perdone fácilmente.

- Ya, bueno. Supongo que tú ya pagaste tu penitencia con Hermione y ahora me toca a mí pagar la mía.

-Hermione y yo ya hemos tenido una penitencia muy larga, Harry, y no pienso alargarla otra vez.

-Fred estaría muy orgulloso de ti. Aunque se estuviera riendo de la cara de idiota que se te pone.- Ron sonrió.

-Lo sé. Gracias por todo, Harry.- Dijo Ron levantándose a la vez que el moreno.- Sin ti la mayoría de mi familia, incluyéndome, estaríamos muertos.- Harry se tensó.- Sin ti, quién sabe lo que nos habría pasado.

-El que os tiene que agradecer cosas soy yo.- Reclamó Harry.- Tus padres me acogieron en vuestra casa sin ninguna pregunta y sin ninguna duda. Os he puesto en sistemático peligro a todos y aún así me habéis seguido ayudando y apoyando incondicionalmente. Os debo tanto que no sé como pagároslo.- Las lágrimas volvieron a los ojos de ambos mientras compartían un abrazo fraternal. Harry se sentía abrumado por todo lo que había pasado.

-Anda, ve a hablar con mi hermana. A ver si se va a pensar cosas raras.- Harry rió.- Suerte.

-¿Quieres que le diga a Hermione que venga?- Ron asintió mientras Harry sonreía.- Pues suerte a ti también.

Hermione no podía dejar de sentirse atontada por todo. Ya no sabía ni dónde estaba no con quién ni qué hacía. Como en una película muda, los recuerdos pasaban por su mente, agolpándose y entorpeciendo su juicio y su cuerpo. Necesitaba descansar, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para tumbarse en el suelo. Así que habló con Ginny de cosas insignificantes hasta que llegó Hare y le dijo que Ron la buscaba. Dejó a la pareja a solas y fue a buscar a Ron. Lo encontró tumbado bajo un árbol. Ron sólo le señaló su lado izquierdo. Hermione, por llevar la contraria, se sentó en el derecho y Ron rió. El chico pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la joven y pronto se quedaron dormidos.

Tres horas más tarde Hermione despertó algo más relajada y miró hacia Ron. Para su sorpresa él estaba despierto, mirándola. Con tal intensidad que Hermione tuvo que apartar la mirada de sus ojos azules. Sin embargo Ron, sin decir nada, le giró la cara y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios que pronto profundizo. Se separaron para respirar y dejaron sus frentes juntas.

-Supongo que tendrás que ir a Australia a buscar a tus padres.- Comentó Ron abruptamente.

-Supongo que tendrás que ayudar a tu familia.- Repitió Hermione. Ron asintió.

-He estado pensando…-Hermione rió y Ron sonrió.- Sí, suena raro. Pero, en serio, he estado pensando que tal vez pueda ayudar a George con la tienda cuando la reabra, si la reabre. ¿Qué te parece?- Hermione le miró, alejándose ligeramente de él pero con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Me parece perfecto.- Yo quiero terminar Hogwarts y hacer los Éxtasis.- Ron sonrió.

-No serías tú si no lo hicieras.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Dijo Hermione tímidamente como temiendo la respuesta. Ron le sonrió.

-Todas las que quieras.- Repuso él mirándola a los ojos mientras sus dedos se perdían en el pelo de Hermione.

-Aquello que dijiste acerca de los elfos, en la Sala de los Menesteres…Ya sabes, antes de que nos besáramos…

-Me besaras.- Corrigió Ron, sonriente. Esto le costó un golpe juguetón en el hombro.

-No recuerdo que te quejaras.- Ron rió por primera vez en varios días, mientras Hermione continuó.- Lo que dijiste… ¿fue porque lo sentías así o sólo querías quedar bien conmigo?- Ron pensó unos instantes.

- Me has hecho una pregunta trampa.- Se quejó él.- Suerte que tengo respuesta. Lo dije porque me parecía lo correcto. Puede que no esté de acuerdo contigo porque considere que son más felices de esa manera, pero no hay que tratarlos como si no fueran más que herramientas para los magos.- Hermione le miraba extasiada. ¿De dónde había salido este Ron?- Por otra parte- Agregó riendo.- siempre voy a querer que fijes tu atención en mí y quedar bien contigo.

-¿De dónde ha salido tu parte más madura?- Preguntó Hermione. Ron se puso un poco serio y tenso.

-De las broncas a las que me sometí tras dejaros y cuando oí tus gritos en la mansión de los Malfoy.- Hermione dejó de sonreír y su mano se fue instintivamente a su cuello.- Para mí todo cambió y pienso sacarle el mejor partido posible.- Agregó con determinación. Hermione volvió a besarle. Al separarse, Ron giró su cabeza hacia la Madriguera y suspiró.

-Deberíamos entrar. Harry y Ginny hace rato que ya están dentro.- Hermione asintió. Ambos se levantaron y caminaron abrazados hasta la puerta de la cocina de la Madriguera.

Hermione pensó en todo lo que había pasado de una semana hacia aquí. Y le entró vértigo. Pensó en lo que le quedaba por hacer y se sintió muy cansada. Mientras entraba en la Madriguera miró a Ron y se dio cuenta de que todo merecía la pena. De que todo estaba bien.


End file.
